


I Dreamed You Dreamed Of Me Calling Out My Name (I Was A King Under Your Control)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Soulmates, There's actually kind of a bit of a plot this time, but pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loves Luke. Michael loves Luke so much that sometimes he feels like he will explode from the sheer force of it.</p><p>And now the Universe has given them a Miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed You Dreamed Of Me Calling Out My Name (I Was A King Under Your Control)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a bit of a writers block lately and the third part of Colors is causing me to lose my hair.
> 
> But then I got an idea for this fic at like 8am and I just had to write it. It's my usual (sexy stuff) feat Mpreg.
> 
> A couple of notes about the story:
> 
> \- No one knows how Luke ended up pregnant as guys in this universe cannot get pregnant.  
> \- At the end there is the use of Daddy word BUT it is not as much Daddy kink as it is Michael simply getting off on the idea of actually being a Daddy if this makes sense?
> 
> Title taken from Years & Years - King. I've been listening to Communion album a lot lately again and I remembered falling in love with this song (Which you should totally listen o if you somehow haven't heard it yet - like how??? It was on for the whole summer)
> 
> Edited on iPad so any mistakes - complain to Apple.
> 
> Also, do tell me what you think of this work. It's a bit different from the rest that I've written so far and would appreciate any feedback.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Michael loves Luke. Michael loves Luke so much that sometimes he feels like he will explode from the sheer force of it.

Michael loved him when he was 16 and Luke was scared of having feelings for another boy. When he was scared of how his family and friends would react to it. When he found out that anyone who mattered was ok with it and when he realised that's all that matters.

Michael loved him at 18 when he was ready to let Michael inside his body for the first time. When he could have anyone on the world but somehow he stuck with Michael. Michael who was now wearing the ring from Luke's finger on a silver chain around his neck, close to his heart.

He especially loved him when he said those three little words back to him in a hotel of another foreign city but being at home at the same time. People say home is where the heart is and Michael's home has always been next to his boys.

Michael loved him at 20 when they fought about what seemed like every little thing. When Michael was like a comet. Burning bright and strong but heading fast towards to the ground where he would leave death and destruction when he crashed.

He loved him when everything else was black and Luke shone like the light at the end of the tunnel. Far far away but there and present at the same time.

Michael loved him at 22 when they brought back Wrapped Around Your Finger for one night only. They play it as the last song of their set and the audience goes crazy for it. Michael loves the song so much. He wonders why they ever decided to bin it of their set list at all. He wonders if Luke will say "Yes" when he is on his knees with an open box on the stage of Wembley stadium, ending their second consecutive sold out show there.

Michael loved him at 24 when he was walking down the aisle towards the altar where Michael was waiting for him. He is so beautiful Michael is convinced he died and this is an angel greeting him to heaven. He is beautiful in his black suit and wide smile holding to Liz's arm who is giving him away to Michael.

Michael loves him at 26 when he is peacefully sleeping curled into Michael, their bodies protecting the impossible gift they have been given. When he is all disheveled hair and protecting arm resting on his growing belly. When he wakes up at 4 in the morning either carving food or sex, Michael hoping for the later but usually it is the former.

Michael is awoken from his sleep at exactly 3:45am with gentle prodding to his side and soft "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey" whispered in his ear.

"Which one is it this time?" Michael replies without even opening his eyes.

"I don't know" comes the reply that causes Michael to blink one of his eyes curiously open.

"What do you mean?"

"I am horny but not necessarily orgasm horny."

Michael has been with Luke for 10 years now and he knows exactly what he means. He wants to be played with.

"I am hungry" the blonde continues "I carve Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough."

And Michael groans internally because of course Luke will carve Cookie Dough when all they have left is Chocolate Fudge Brownie.

"Ok babe, lets play a bit first and then I'm gonna pop down to the shop for your ice cream. How does that sound baby?"

"Can we use one of the toys?"

"Fuck babe, yeah. What do you want?" Michael is now fully awake and ready to fulfil Luke's every wish. Luke who is now all pink cheeked and fumbling words like this is the first time asking for something like that.

"I don't know. Pick something up for me?"

And Michael can most definitely do that. Already opening their 'Play Drawer' as they call it and looking inside for something suitable. His sight stops on a box that has not been opened in way to long in Michael's opinion. He grabs the box and the toy cleaner and heads towards the bathroom.

"Just gonna rinse the dust. Make yourself comfortable."

When he is back he can see Luke indeed made himself comfortable. He is lying naked on the top of the sheets, legs spread wide and bent at the knees and one finger tucked inside him whilst the other hand is lazily stroking his cock. He looks absolutely beautiful.

"Started without me I see."

"You were talking too long."

"I'm here now. Let me help" and with that Michael is crawling up the bed and in between Luke's thighs, softly kissing him on the lips.

"Here, help me out" and Michael can feel his fingers of right hand being coated in lube. Once he is done, Michael brings his hand down to where Luke's finger is disappearing inside. He gently prods around the opening before slowly pushing one finger alongside Luke's and catching Luke's moan into his mouth.

They just stay like this for a while, their tongues chasing one another and their fingers slowly opening Luke up. It is nice and slow and full of love. Michael wishes he could stay like this forever. Him and his two most important thing in his life in his arms, safely tucked away from the rest of the world.

It doesn't take long before Luke becomes impatient.

"Mikey, wanna play."

"We are playing love" Michael smiles into the kiss.

Luke pouts and replies "You know what I mean"

"Ok love, pull out the finger and pass me the lube."

And with that Michael is crawling down Luke's body, leaving a trail of kisses and giving a special treatment to the belly when finally stopping in between Luke's thighs. His hole is all pink and shiny and just open enough for the toy Michael selected for tonight.

It's a string of 5 free moving black latex anal beads connected with a string and ending with black ring. They are all of the size of mini golf ball and Michael knows how much Luke loves it when they move inside him, touching all the right places. He also knows how much pleasure he gets from pushing them out. Luke can usually comfortably spend hours with 4 of them inside whilst the fifth rests at opening, just outside the tight heat.

"Babe, gonna put all 5 of them inside you, then pop out for your ice cream and once we feed you your precious ice cream, you are then going to help me pull them out of you and then I'm gonna fuck you. How does this sound baby? Good? That's right. Get on all fours for me."

Michael gets a reply in a moan and bottle of lube thrown into his direction, again. He quickly makes use of it, coating the beads generously with lube before pushing the first one in.

"Fuck babe, you open up so nicely for me. You sucked it right in out of my fingers before I could even push it in."

He teasingly pulls the string and the bead half out, leaving Luke stretched around the bead's widest part, relaxing the grip on the string and watching how it is sucked back inside straight away, the string connecting the first to the other disappearing inside as well until the second bead rests flush against the hole. Michael slowly pushes the next two inside, waiting for Luke to adjust before pulling on the fourth bead stil outside just enough until he can see the third just peaking out from the opening but not pulling it out. Luke replies with a high pitched moan as the movement causes the first bead to rub just right. Michael reassuringly rubs his left cheek before slowly but firmly pushing the fourth bead in. He knows that the action causes the other beads to be pushed further inside. He also knows that usually they would stop there, leave the fifth one outside, softly pressing to the opening but not forcing its way inside.

"Baby, I'm gonna push the last one inside ok? And once I do I want you to be a good boy for me and keep it inside as well. Can you do that for me baby?"

Soft whine and "Yes Mikey" later and Michael is pushing the last one in. He can feel it is a tight fit. He can also see Luke slowly pushing the last one back outside, moaning in what Michael doesn't know if despair or uncomfort. However, before Luke can properly push it outside, Michael gently pushes it back in and keeps his finger there just to make sure Luke will not push it out again. Once he is fairly confident that the beads are semi safely tucked inside Luke, he pulls him back on his lap and gently kisses Luke's neck. The commotion causes beads to move and Luke whimpers in Michael's lap, exposing his neck which Michael gladly marks with a bite.

"Now baby, I want you to be a good boy and keep them all inside for me when I run out for the ice cream. Can you do that? I'm gonna feed you all the ice cream on this world if you keep them all in."

"Yeah Mikey" comes Luke's breathy reply. Michael kisses his neck one last time, his hand lovingly lingers on Luke's ever growing stomach for another moment or two before he helps Luke lie back on the bed.

Then Michael is off the bed in search of sweatpants to pull over his bulging boxers and tshirt he is still wearing. He quickly grabs phone and wallet, grabs the first pair of shoes and the shopping bag placed there for the occasions just like this one. He is through the front door and around the corner in the 24/7 shop in no time searching for the desired flavour. He grabs two just in case, quickly pays for them and he is off the shops door and back on his way to Luke in probably record time. The back of his mind catches up the flash of the camera and he can already see the next day's headlines. something like "Michael Clifford-Hemmings spotted late night shopping - Luke's carvings strike in the middle of the night" and then the picture of him with disheveled hair and mismatched clothes. He is really thankful for the loose sweatpants right now as he doesn't fancy having his crotch flashed all over the Internet. Even more than you know, usually.

He quickly loses his shoes once through the door, leaves the bag at it's designated place at the door, quickly puts one of the tubes in the fridge, washes his hands in the kitchen sink and grabs a spoon from the cutlery drawer.

Once he is back in the bedroom he is greeted with a beautiful sight of his pregnant husband perched agains the headboard and softly caressing his 4 month old belly. It looks like he is softly singing to it and Michael is so so so in love.

He looses his clothes on the way to the bed and crawls up Luke's lap, kissing him softly and his free hand softly joining Luke's on his belly, covering one of Luke's before moving under neath it to feel the stretched skin there.

"How are we feeling?" Michael gently asks.

"We want ice cream" Luke answers seriously.

"Were you good for me? Kept the beads inside like I asked you to?"

Luke is a bit flushed when he answers

"Yeah. The last one... The last one came out but I pushed it back in. I swear. You can check. I've been good Mikey."

Fuck, Michael is so hard right now. So hard at the thought of Luke whining when the last one came out and then his fingers pushing it back inside, resting there at the opening for a while to prevent it from coming back again.

"Let me see" says Michael as he scoots down in between Luke's legs to check. He is greeted by a beautiful sight of shiny muscle working hard to keep the last bead in. Michael gives a quick peck to the rim which is followed by a high pitched moan and "Mikey". The muscle really struggling now to not push the ball out.

Michael is back to facing Luke with smug smile and open ice cream tube. He slowly feeds Luke his ice cream, stealing some of it for himself. Some of it drips down the spoon on Luke's nose, neck, nipples and belly and Michael is more than happy to clean it all up with his tongue. He especially likes to lick Luke's nipples which have become extremely sensitive during the pregnancy. As Michael goes on a chase for another drop on the nipple he gently sucks on it until Luke is moaning hard and pulling his head away from the over sensitive bud.

"Fuck Luke, this is so hot."

"Yeah. Mikey..." His voice trails of.

"What darling?" Michael looks up at Luke who is now all disheveled hair and rosy pink cheeks.

"Do you think... Do you think they will... You know. Work for the baby?" Michael can tell that he is uncomfortable and embarrassed about the topic and Michael hates it. Michael hates it how this is probably something Luke was stressing over before gathering enough courage to ask Michael about it.

"Babe, your whole body is a miracle. Giving us a baby when we shouldn't be able to have one. No one knows what exactly is going on with you. We are so blessed Luke. If your nipples produce milk, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just another miracle which will help our baby to grow up strong and beautiful as you."

"As us" comes Luke's quiet reply and Michael can hear the relief in it.

Michael kisses him again before he resumes feeding them ice cream. Once the tube is empty, Michael whispers in Luke's ear.

"Ready to replace those beads with my cock baby?"

"Yeah, yeah"

Michael is still nudging Luke's nose when he gives him the permission

"You can push the last one out now babe."

Relief flashes across Luke's face as he is finally able to let go, of keeping the last bead inside and not letting it slip out. Michael kisses him again before he asks

"Can you please turn on your hands and knees for me love?"

As Luke turns around Michael places a pillow just under Luke's hips so that his cock rubs against the cotton. He then spreads his cheeks to get a better view of the hole. He can see the glistening back bead that Luke just pushed out and just a peak of the fourth one waiting to be pulled out. Michael gently pulls on the string but not enough to more than barely move the bead.

"I'm gonna spread your cheeks really wide now and I want you to push this one out for me all on your own. Ok?"

"Ok" comes a breathy reply. Michael grabs both cheeks again, spreading them as far as he can as Luke bears down to force the bead outside. The push of the other three and force of muscle cause the bead to shyly peak outside before being sucked right in again. Luke whines in distress and pushes again. The bead slowly makes its appearance and Michael holds his breath waiting for it to be at the widest point. Once it is past that he breathes again as the rest of the bead slides outside, the hole puffing outwards as to giving it a goodbye kiss. The hole does not close properly this time and a small trickle of lube makes its way outside, down the string. Michael loses the hold on one of the cheeks to trace it with his index and pointer finger, pushing it back inside. It is just the pads of the fingers resting at the opening but he can feel the next bead just on the other side of the muscle. He gently pushes the fingers inside which causes the beads to be pushed further up and then his fingers are searching for the third bead. Once the fingers clumsily grasp it, all slick from the excess lube inside, they slowly pull it out. Luke whines at the stretch and his hands are now no longer on the bed but one is gripping a headboard whilst the other is gently stroking his cock.

There are two more left and Michael gently pulls on the string before the last two beads pop out of Luke. Every one of them accompanied with Luke's loud moans. His hole is now slightly gaping, puckered on the outside as the beads have forced it to open so many times in the last minutes. Michael gently inserts two lubed fingers inside before plastering himself to Luke's back and gently placing his hand jerking of his cock back to the headboard.

"Don't want you to bust before I'm inside you."

It takes a couple of minutes before Michael is satisfied with the stretch and as he reaches for the condom Luke's hand stops him.

"Are you sure babe?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, I mean, we already made a baby."

"It's gonna be messy."

"That's ok with me."

Michael places a kiss at the top of the Luke's spine as he slicks his bare cock and slowly pushes inside. Kissing Luke's neck and shoulders the whole time. Once his balls are flushed tight to Luke's bum, he patiently waits for Luke's sign that it's ok for him to start moving.

Once Luke clenches his muscles around Michael in a sign that he is ready, Michael gently pulls him back until Luke's hands are releasing the headboard and he is sitting back on Michael's lap, Michael's dick hitting that little spot at just the right angle, causing Luke to moan loudly and grind further down on his dick.

"Fuck babe, you love this so much, don't you? Grinding down on my cock, begging me to pound you full of my seed. So so greedy for it. Never wanting to release it. You are always so eager for it that your body created a baby inside you. Perfect combination of you and me, growing inside your belly. Fuck Luke, do you know how hot this is? How hot you are? With your glowing skin and protruding belly all full of our child"

Michael is so turned on right now he is afraid he won't last more than a couple of minutes. Pregnant Luke does things to him. He made Luke like that. He fucked him so good and so full that his body had no other choice but to create a new life where it was not supposed to be. He moves one of his hands to the pregnant belly as the other searches for Luke's cock.

"Yeah, yeah" come Luke's breathy moans. Michael knows he is not far from his orgasm as well. High on hormones and teased on the toy. He is gently rolling one of his nipples I between his finger pads and Michael's cock gives a warning twitch inside Luke. He just manages to stop himself from coming when Luke breathes out

"Daddy, so good to me"

"Fuck Luke, what did you just call me?"

"My baby daddy, taking such a good care of me. Pinning me down and filling me up with your seed until you put a baby in my belly."

"Fuck Luke" is all Michael can say as his thrusts become quicker and sharper "Cmon babe, bust all over your belly for me. Clench that thigh ass of yours around my cock so I can fuck another load into you. Gonna bust so hard and then lift your legs up, make sure nothing leaks out. Fuck another baby in you."

Luke moans prettily as he clenches around Michael's cock and comes all over Michael's hand. Michael following in three thrusts, coming hard inside Luke. Once Michael comes down from his high, he gently rotates them on the bed so that they lie close together, Luke's back pressed to Michael's chest, away from any wet spots. They are Exhausted and ready to fall asleep when Luke suddenly giggles.

"What is it?" Michael enquires.

"You know it doesn't work like that, right?"

"What?"

"You fucking me full and then lifting my legs up to make sure there will be another baby in me. At least not whilst there's already one growing inside."

"Well babe, the one inside you is a miracle already, so who knows" Michael teasingly replies. And then more seriously "Go to sleep. We have ultrasound appointment at mid day and then meeting the guys for lunch. I bet they are gonna fight about the godfather and name thing again."

Michael waits until Luke's breathing evens out before leaving the bed to clean the mess they made. Just enough to not make it too uncomfortable in the morning. They will have to shower when they wake up, maybe take a bath if they can get out of bed in time.

Once he is done, he curls back around Luke, one of the hands protectively resting on the belly that is carrying their child.

Michael loves Luke. He loved him when he first met him and he is sure he will love him long after they are both gone. As they are made of the same stardust and thus soul mates destined for the infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this ok??
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
